User blog:KayKayDee/Weird Kick Dream(Part 1)
Hey y'all! It's Dee! This is my first blog about my WEIRD dream (o.o) Part 1, Hearts and all, Dee. At the Bobby Wasabi dojo: *Kim walks in* Rudy: KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'RE LATE!! Well, at least you arrived. I'm going to go make a burrito now. See ya! Kim: ...Okay... Jack: He's just cranky, he'll get over it. So, where have you been? Kim: My cousin Kitty's here. I have to "follow her any command and do as she pleases" my dad said. And have I mentioned that she's a pysico? Milton: She's not a pysico un- Kim: *cuts Milton off* She beat up a kid for eating a sandwitch. Milton: But she probaly has help an- Kim: And ate broiled fish guts for lunch. Milton:Well at least- Everyone else: NO ONE CARES MILTON! *Theme music and intro* *At school* Kim: Jack? Jack: Yeah? Kim: Cuz Kitty's coming to the dojo today. She's also a black belt. Jack: Cool. She sounds like a nice person. Like you. Just that you're not weird. Kim: *smiles* Thanks. Wanna go to the movies Saturday? It's an excuse for me and going to be a great time for both me and you Jack: Sure. You're pretty when you smile. Kim: Well you- *P.A: Milton McKrupnick, please report to the principle's office at once. Milton McKrupnick* *Stops talking* Kim and Jack: Ooooooh *At the principle's office* Principle: Milton? Milton: Yes sir? Principle: Eat your pants. Milton: Why? Principle: Go to detention Milton: Why? Principle: JUST GOOOO!!! *Milton runs to detention* *In the dojo, a hot blond chick stands ready Kitty: HIYAAA!! *Breaks 4 boards* Everyone in dojo except Kim and Kitty: WOOAAAHH Kim: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BABOOOMM!! *high fives Kitty* Kitty: Toldja *Everyone takes off tho change execpt Jack and Kitty* Kitty: Hey look! A woman! *Jack turns and Kitty makes her move: knocks him unconcious and drags him away* Kim: *looks around in dojo* *Kim's phone buzzes* From Kitty Crawford: Hey Cousin Kimmie <3 If you want your boyfriend back, follow ALL of my commands. OR ELSE. Luv u! -Kitty <3 *cuts to Jerry and Rudy who is building a tower and Rudy stands on the top* Rudy: Jerry! I feel so alive!!!!! Jerry: Um, Rudy? Rudy i think- *tower collaspes and Jerry dashes out of danger zone* Rudy: J-jerry? Jerry: Yeah? Rudy: Call 911 *Cut to Jack who has been kidnapped by Kitty* Jack: Where am- Kitty: Hey Jack! Guess who kidnapped you? Jack: You are crazy! *Kitty leaves* Jack: And stupid. She left the keys right there! *Cut to Kim, lying on the floor of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo* Jack: Kim. Kim? Kim! Kim: I thought you we're kidnapped!! Jack: I was, but I escaped. *Helps Kim sit and without warning, Kim kisses Jack on the lips, Jack puts his arms around her* Out of nowhere: Hey Cuz! *Jack and Kim turn their heads around* Jack: Kai. Kim: Kitty. Jack: What are yo- *Kai and Kitty knock both of them out and Kitty steals a kiss from Kai, smilies and drags them away* To Be Continued So? How was my dream? I couldn't control it but it was weird. SPOILER FOR PART 2: Guess who's being shipped off to Cleveland? Comment, subsribe, follow whateva! Tell me when you want part two Dee, Out Category:Blog posts